


take me (please don't leave me)

by toybatteries (fruitbattery)



Series: nsfw mechs [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Humiliation, I have No Excuse, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Threesome, hoo boy, it turns sweet at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/toybatteries
Summary: Lyf rediscovers certain purchases made before the destruction of their world.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Lyfrassir Edda, Jonny d'Ville/Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Jonny d'Ville/Marius von Raum, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Series: nsfw mechs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659379
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156
Collections: The Mechanisms After Dark





	take me (please don't leave me)

**Author's Note:**

> I haaaaaave no excuuuuuuse for thiiiiiiis. Blame the NSFW Mechscord. If you catch the incredibly subtle Mechs song reference I owe you my life.

The bag is purple, and glittery, and sitting accusingly at the bottom of Lyf’s bag. Lyf stares back at it, cursing themself for being stupid and simultaneously realizing how grateful they are they never took it out. Given their recent, ah…. _traumatic experiences_ , they’re sure no one would bat an eye if they found out Lyd had bought themself a toy or two on some random planet. They might even get it used on them. But they’re still new enough to the whole “weirdly freeing polycule” situation that they’d still feel a bit weird. Plus, they spent _their own money_ on these particular toys for a reason. 

Lyf opens up the paper bag and pulls out their purchases, acquired months ago in some long-forgotten sex shop near the precinct on New Midgard, now consumed by an elder chaos being from beyond the realm of their reality. No biggie. They’d been bought in a little bit of shame and embarrassment on a rare day off, and immediately stashed under their bed in their suitcase. The same suitcase, as it turns out, that they’d frantically thrown as much of their essential clothing as possible into, and booked it off-system. Luck of the draw. 

The first toy they draw out is small, maybe four inches long, with a blue handle and a white, slightly textured head. They place it on the bed, and pull out the next thing— a pack of batteries— and slide two into the toy. Why not, right? It’s not like anyone’s gonna interrupt them. Everyone’s in bed. 

Lyf’s phone dings with a text. It’s Marius, and he’s sent an attachment in the group chat. Lyf thinks they might know what it is, and sure enough, it’s a picture of Marius. He’s completely nude, reclining on his bed with a towel barely covering his dick, with a goofy expression that Lyf’s sure is supposed to be sexy. It’s captioned as well. “Someone come fuck this, I’m horny”. It’s nothing new, but there’s something about the picture that really does it for Lyf, and they hurry to get the other toy out of the bag. 

This one is bigger. It’s an odd shape molded out of black silicone, one end short and stubby and one end longer and thinner, with an odd bump at the bend between them. This is one Lyf had been wanting to try out for a while, before they’d bought it and promptly forgotten it, and so they waste no time pulling out the last item in the bag— a nice bottle of water-based lube. They debate whether to wait a bit— finding sex toys you forgot you had and immediately fucking yourself with them strikes them as, well, a tad much– but then they hear footsteps past their door, clearly from Jonny’s room to Marius’s judging by direction, and they decide, fuck it. They’re in the company of a bunch of horny bastards. When in space…

Gathering the toys and the lube, as well as a towel to sit on, they lean back against the headboard and unbutton their shirt. Experimentally, they bring the larger toy— the insertable strap-on— to their lips, gently sucking on the part meant for the other person. They push it past their lips, working it with their tongue, and immediately start to gag at the same point they had when it’d been Raphaella’s strap they were sucking off. They grimace and pull it out. They’ll practice that later. Now, though, they pull off their soft pajama pants and underwear, sitting cross-legged as they pop open the lube bottle and spread some on the thicker part meant for them. It’s honestly thick enough to be intimidating, so they’re liberal with the lube, and soon enough they’re just dragging the toy up and down over their clit. The soft slide is delicious, just what they need, and their head thunks back against the wall as their eyes close and they relax into it. 

When Lyf starts to squirm a little with arousal, starts to press the toy harder onto their dick and rub in hard circles in the way they know will make them come too soon, they stop, and put the toy down on the towel for a minute. Instead, they cover their fingers with some of the excess lube, and push two inside themself. They have to sit still like that for a second at the slide of their palm over their clit, rough and almost enough to send them over the edge. They hadn’t realized how close they were. They breathe through it for a second, riding the small wave, before they feel safe to push their fingers deeper and spread them apart slightly the way they like when they want to feel full. A groan escapes their lips at the stretch, and they start to move their fingers. 

They can feel a wet spot growing under them on the towel, a mixture of lube and their own slickness. It’s running down and slicking their thighs as well, and for a few minutes the only noises are small, bitten-off moans, and the small wet sounds of their own fingers inside them. When the stretch has lessened, they ease in another finger, trembling on the edge of _too much_ and _so good_ , avoiding their dick as much as possible for fear of coming too soon and just reveling in the sensation of being full. Eventually, though, they decide they’re ready, and slide their fingers out, clenching around the sudden emptiness. They rub the already-lubed toy once over their dick, sighing again at the contact, and ease the toy inside. 

The third finger was a good idea, they discover, as they just sit and adjust for a second. The toy is narrower where it emerges from their body, getting a little wider inside their cunt, and it’s pressing against nerves they didn’t even know existed or felt this good. They have to breathe through a new wave of wanting to come, for a minute, before taking the lube bottle up again and coating the external part, and beginning to stroke it. It’s a weird feeling. Part of the Trans Experience™, Lyf is pretty sure, is wondering what it would be like to have different genitals, even if your own don’t provide any particular distress. They’d thought they were over that phase in their life, but apparently not— the sight of their own hand, stroking a cock that’s at least visually attached to them, is really stirring something up from deep inside. It’s a very pleasant feeling. 

The cock itself is also stirring something up deep inside, apparently, because every movement of their hand on the outside part translates to a subtle shift in position of the inside part, and boy oh boy is that getting them real hot real fast. Wanting to use it before it’s too late, they fumble for the little wand vibe and click it on, pressing it briefly to their nipple before deciding exploration can wait. As soon as it touches their clit, the feeling is like an electric shock. They arch back with a cry at the unfamiliar but absolutely incredible sensation, hitting their head lightly on the wall, and almost immediately have to take the vibe away and breathe hard through yet another almost-orgasm. They tentatively touch the vibrator to the other toy still inside them instead, and the resulting light rumble inside of them is just perfect. Nerves spark and thrum, and Lyf grips the bedsheets with their free hand and pants out little moans as the rumbling does its work. 

“Lyf? Oh, Lyf?” The voice is singsong and teasing, and coming from right outside their door. Von Rau— Marius. Honestly, Lyf had been planning to spend the evening alone, but they are not opposed at all to this turn of events. 

“Come in!” Holy fuck, do they sound wrecked already. Marius seems to hear it too, because he’s smirking when he opens the door, Jonny close behind him. Lyf’s legs are still spread wide facing the door, both toys still working away at turning them into jello. They feel pretty fucking exposed. It’s honestly really fucking hot. The two newcomers step into the room, immediately assessing the situation. 

Jonny steps forward first. “Is there something you’d like from us, Inspector? We heard noises” He’s got that shit-eating grin firmly in place across his face, and is wearing only his waistcoat, open, and a pair of jeans Lyf is pretty sure are Marius’s. Surprisingly, there are no belts in sight. Marius comes up beside him, shirtless and in a ripped pair of unfamiliar pants, absolutely covered in bite marks. 

Lyf really wants their next words to be something smooth, but what comes out is “Please. Anything. I— oh….”

Jonny grins wickedly and looks at Marius. “Von Raum,” and he trills the R in that obnoxious way he has, “please go help out our dear Lyfrassir with their task.” 

Marius winks in return. “With pleasure.” Lyf doesn’t feel like they even _could_ move from their position, but they certainly don’t want to as Marius approaches. He reaches out and gently removes the vibrator from Lyf’s hand, clicking through the different settings until it turns off. He leaves the strap-on in, but Lyf still moans a little in disappointment before Marius climbs onto the bed and straddles them. They only get a little glimpse of his face before he leans down and kisses them like a man starved, using more teeth than they’ve ever felt from him, and they decide to let go and make as much noise about it as their body wants to. 

Marius pulls back and raises an eyebrow at the sudden desperation, but mercifully says nothing, ducking his head instead to place feather-light kisses down Lyf’s neck. Lyf shivers, and Marius’s hand finds the toy between their bodies and presses it a little deeper before starting to fuck Lyf with it. Lyf arches towards Marius again, who grins and fucks them harder, and now Lyf is floating higher than they ever would’ve if the other two hadn’t arrived. 

Speaking of Jonny, Lyf realizes they haven’t heard from him in a hot minute. Their eyes find him after a minute, sitting in their favorite chair. His legs are hooked over the arms, and he’s gently stroking himself while he watches. Lyf licks their lips almost by reflex. Jonny smirks when he sees the gesture, taking the opportunity to slide a finger into his own cunt, biting back a swear. “Like what you see, Lyf?”

Lyf nods frantically, above Marius’s continued attention to their neck. “Please— I want— you— my mouth—“

Jonny leans back, still smiling, still gently stroking. “You hear that, Marius? They want me their mouth.”

Lyf might be losing their mind, just a little, because they don’t have any sort of snarky response to that. Marius responds to Jonny, but he’s still looking at Lyf as he says, “Well, that sounds like reasonable request. If they are good slut perhaps they get you their mouth.” Marius is slipping into an exaggerated Cyberian accent, and it would be a boner killer if he wasn’t still fucking them with the toy. He’s pressing it deeper than Lyf could get, with a better angle, and he’s leaned down to kiss them again, hard. Lyf can feel their mind getting a little hazier, their focus now razor-sharp on their own pleasure, and they can feel their little keening gasps into Marius’s mouth grow more frantic.

As they get closer, Lyf pulls away from Marius slightly to pant. “Stop. I’m close– fuck–” As soon as they say stop, Marius’s whole body withdraws, tense, but he relaxes as it’s made clear they’re still very much into this. Lyf just lies there and breathes for a second, feeling their orgasm ebb away from them yet again. (They aren’t opposed to multiples, but it’s hard, and most days they’d rather edge anyway.) They feel motion again, the slide of the toy inside them, and the slow, torturous thrusting resumes for just long enough that they’re teetering on the edge of orgasm again. Then Marius pulls the toy out.

Lyf cries out, feeling their own muscles flutter and clench around nothing. Marius traces his index finger through Lyf’s folds, watching with fascination as Lyf shudders and squirms with need. “Hey, Jonny, you’ll want to see this. Look how slutty they look.” Dimly, Lyf is aware of a shuffling sound off to their left, and in a moment Jonny appears in their line of vision looking impressed despite himself.

“Mmmm, that’s pretty fuckin’ hot. How long ago did you take that toy out?”

“At least ten seconds. And they’re still so open.” Marius slides a finger inside Lyf to demonstrate, and it’s not enough, but they crane their whole body closer to it anyway. “And needy, apparently.”

Jonny snorts. “Needy for my cock in their mouth, that’s for sure.” And Jonny props his foot up on the bed, and drags his fingers between his own legs, and they come out as wet as Lyf’s. “Is this what you want to taste?” Lyf nods frantically.

Marius turns to Jonny. “Well, I’d be tempted to put them on their knees in front of you, but….”

Jonny’s laugh is sharp and derisive. “Look at them. You think they could stay even half upright right now, the slut? Maybe I should just sit on their face. Put that mouth to good use.” Being discussed like a piece of meat, somehow, is the hottest thing in the world to Lyf’s horny brain at this moment in time, and they nod with as much enthusiasm as they can muster. They could be rubbing their thighs together for relief, could even be using their hands, but something about the situation seems to demand their stillness. Marius responds.

“No, their noises are too pretty to be wasted there. I could ride them, put that pretty new toy to use….”

Another moan, another plea from Lyf’s apparently autonomous throat, and they both look down at them hungrily. “I’d love to, but where’s the fun in that?” Marius pauses for a second, looking conflicted, and Jonny takes control for a minute.

“Safeword, Edda?”

Lyf moans openly at the implication that they’ll be needing one. “Red. Yellow for slow down.” Jonny nods, face free of anything in particular, before it gains a particular snarl and he leans down and bites Lyf hard on the thigh. “It seems–” another bite, higher up– “that you can’t– make up– your mind– whether you want– to come– or not.” With each phrase, a bite, and Lyf jumps, and the slight pain from the bites grounds them back in the moment, keeps them from floating completely away. “So Marius and I will take that into our own hands, so to speak.”

Marius nods. “Me riding them would be a shame, yeah. Not enough control over their beautiful cock that way.” He reaches for Jonny and pushes three fingers roughly into his mouth, which Jonny makes a show of moaning around and getting wet. When Marius’s fingers pop out of his mouth and he goes to rub them over Lyf’s dick again, the spit shining on them just adds to the mess between their legs. They’re sticky, and floating, and gods do they want to come. They also want this to last forever, yeah, but mostly they just wanna come.

As if Jonny can read their mind, he turns to Marius. Jonny’s still looming over them a bit, which Lyf does find a little funny given the normal height difference. “Did you notice how eager they were for you to stop when they were close?” He laughs. “How long have you edged for before, Edda? What’s your record? Wanna break it?”

He reaches out a hand over Marius’s shoulder, and Marius moves his own hand to accommodate Jonny, who rubs a few experimental circles over their clit with his thumb. Lyf cries out yet again, every sensation heightened by their extended arousal, unable to really process anything other than more and please. So that’s what they say, babble and groans dribbling uselessly from their mouth as Jonny touches them far, far too gently. After a minute or so, he leans down and wraps his lips around them, sucking lightly, and their legs encircle his head almost on instinct.

Within seconds, Lyf feels their legs hit the bed hard, with Jonny’s wrists around their ankles and his lips no longer on their dick. “Did I say you could do that?”

“No— please, I’m sorry— want you—“

“Hm. It looks like you can’t be trusted to _behave_ if I use my mouth, isn’t that right, Marius?”

Marius nods. “Actually, Jonny, it seems like they rather like it when we hold them down like you’re doing. Why don’t I take one leg and you take the other, and we’ll go from there.”

Jonny nods and lets one of Lyf’s legs go, reaching instead for the tossed-aside strap-on to lightly stroke Lyf with before pushing inside again. Lyf squirms, but only half-heartedly, especially given Marius’s iron (ha) grip on their other leg. Marius gets his free hand on them again, stroking in circles over their dick, and his gentleness plus the ever so slight movements of the toy just aren’t enough. They seem to be frozen just before orgasm, pleasure sparking through them in incredible, intense waves that never quite crest. 

Dimly, they’re aware of Marius and Jonny kissing at the foot of their bed, of Marius sinking to his knees in front of Jonny, wasting no time in getting his mouth on him. Both of their hands stutter where they’re working Lyf over before eventually stopping altogether, and Lyf uses the opportunity to pull themselves together a bit. They want to say something snarky– maybe “Having fun, are we, gentlemen?” or “Oh, don’t mind me, I’ll just sit here,” but honestly, they’re still so fucking horny that their head is spinning, and the visual in front of them isn’t helping. Jonny has a death grip on Marius’s hair by the roots, and Lyf can hear Marius moaning unashamedly into Jonny’s cunt. One of Marius’s hands wanders towards his own dick, but he seems to think better of it, drawing back to ask, “May I touch myself?”

Jonny nods, grinning. “You asked! What a good slut. You’re improving.” _Something_ deep within Lyf throbs at that. Interesting. They haven’t managed to see that side of Jonny yet– they’ve honestly been a little too intimidated to fuck him as much as they have a few of the others, including Marius– but that’s certainly something to file away. Figuring the other two are pretty invested in each other at the moment, Lyf starts to fuck themselves with the toy again while they watch. Might as well get a show out of this.

Jonny is speaking again. “You can touch yourself as long as you don’t come before I do, you whore. I know you by now.” His tone is light and teasing, but Marius rests his forehead briefly against Jonny’s hip, as if cringing at himself.

“Don’t remind me. Last time I couldn’t walk for a week.”

Jonny’s chuckle is dark. “And I’ll do it again. Now, if you don’t mind…” Marius bends eagerly to his task again. Jonny isn’t shy about yanking Marius by the hair to get what he wants out of him, and pretty soon Jonny swears, and shudders, and holds Marius’s face against him as he shakes and nearly collapses. Lyf’s whole body shivers sympathetically, watching the stoic asshole come apart like that, and they fuck themselves just a little bit harder, pleasure starting to build again. Marius’s hand, previously moving slowly over his own leaking cock, speeds up to a near blur, and it only takes a few seconds for him to cry out, holding onto Jonny for support as his hips fuck into nothing and his come paints his own stomach and Jonny’s legs.

Jonny’s speaking again, his voice a snarl, probably berating Marius for making a mess, but Lyf is too far gone to notice exactly– they’re so close, one hand angling the toy to constantly press against the spot that they’ve discovered feels the nicest, the other hand working their clit frantically. They’re so close– they’re whining out loud again now, they’re so close–

Both of their hands are snatched unceremoniously away from their dripping cunt and pinned to the bed. Jonny is above them, licking his lips, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Oh, Lyf.” He presses their wrists into the bed hard enough to hurt, just a little. “Did you really think you were going to get away with that so easily?”

Lyf wriggles under him, still a little incoherent. They’d been so close…..

“Answer him.” Marius appears beside them, and reaches out his metal hand, pressing down on their ribcage with it. The cold metal is a shock and a half, but the gasp it elicits is just added to the stream of little whimpers dropping out of their mouth.

“You didn’t…. you didn’t say….. please…. I need to come…… _please_.”

Jonny presses harder on their wrists, and it feels good. “Please, what?”

“Sir? Master? What?” Lyf can’t think. Jonny’s so close above them, boxing them in, and he could do _anything_ to them. He could leave them here needy with only a word and a look, if he wanted to. _Fuck_. 

“That’s not quite it, _sweetheart_.”

“Please, Captain, I need to come. Please…. please…..”

Jonny lights up at Lyf’s use of the title, and sits back on his knees between Lyf’s legs. He holds out a hand to Marius without looking at him. “Then, Inspector, come you will.” Marius picks up something from the bed and places it in Jonny’s hand, and a second later Lyf hears their new vibrator click onto the lowest setting. They can’t help the whine that escapes their lips, nor can they help the way their hips move, seeking any touch at all, but that doesn’t mean they don’t feel themself flush in embarrassment as Jonny laughs at them. “Fuck, it’s kinda hot how fucking needy you are, Inspector. Maybe I should just…” And Jonny presses the wand to his own dick, and turns up the speed.

Lyf groans in frustration and reaches for him, but this time it’s Marius who reacts, grabbing both of Lyf’s wrists and pinning them to the wall above their head. “It would do you well to just watch him, I think. None of that trying to touch yourself, slut.” Lyf arches again, and pulls weakly, and another shot of heat pulses through them as Jonny moans. 

“This– ah– this is a _powerful_ toy, Lyf. I wish you could feel as good as it feels on my cock, _oh_ , it feels so fucking good, I’m close already, fuck. You wouldn’t want to deny a man his orgasm, now would you?”

Lyf has enough presence of mind to roll their eyes at the irony, even as Marius slides his hand up their ribcage to pinch their nipple. _Little shit_. All they can do is watch as Jonny shudders again, this time actually falling to the bed as his legs twitch. After a minute, he lifts the toy off his dick and props his legs open on the bed, knees bent and looking right at Lyf. “See what your toy did to me?” His folds are still flushed and slightly swollen, absolutely shining with wetness, and Lyf licks their lips again. Jonny notices. “Maybe if you’re good for me, I’ll sit on your face tomorrow morning. You seem like you’ve never wanted anything more. Ever woken up to a cock right above you, ready to be sucked?”

Lyf shakes their head, but they moan all the same. _There’s_ an image. They should really take him up on that sometime. For now, however…..

Jonny kneels up from sitting and leans down to murmur right in Lyf’s ear, sending a little electric shiver down their spine. “Can you be good for me and show me just how you’re feeling?” Lyf nods, again, and Jonny finally, finally, presses the vibe directly onto their clit.

It’s on a much stronger setting than they’ve felt before, and the sensation pulses through their whole body, bringing heat and electricity with it. Their legs kick involuntarily in pleasure, and Jonny grabs and pins them, forcing them apart as wide as they’ll go, one with his free hand and one with his knee. Marius’s free hand is scratching lightly up and down Lyf’s rib cage, and it’s that light sensation that finally, _finally_ sends them over the edge after what feels like hours. They’re pretty sure they actually scream, cunt clenching around the toy that’s still inside them, filling them, their whole body feeling as if it’s been dropped into molten honey.

Jonny doesn’t move, though, and the pure electric pleasure folds over into something like pain– heightened and incredibly intense and almost unbearable. Now they really do scream, bucking up against the toy and against the limbs holding them down, simultaneously wanting it to stop and wanting _more, more, more_. A second orgasm approaches with alarming speed, and something about it is more violent than the last one as they twist back and forth, thrashing in unbearable pleasure.

When Jonny doesn’t move still, it’s almost completely pain now, and they manage to choke out “Yellow” between what they now realize are tears. Instantly, the vibration disappears from their clit and they almost sob with relief. Marius lays their arms back down on their chest and kneels down next to the bed. “Hey. How are you doing?”

Lyf is still twitching and oversensitive, so their words come out in between gasps. “I’m alright– it started to hurt a little, but.” They take a deep breath. “That last part was _really, really hot_ for me, and honestly even thinking about it makes me want to go again, just. Not with the toy? That started to be a little too much.”

Marius smiles at them, gentler than he’s been all evening. “Thank you for telling us what you need.” Jonny nods his agreement silently, still kneeling between their legs on the bed and breathing hard. “That was really fucking hot to watch, so I’m totally willing to do it again when you’re ready. For now, though, can I kiss you?”

Lyf doesn’t respond, just surges up and wraps their arms around him. They’re still shaking a little, but Marius’s arms are strong, and his lips are gentle on theirs and on their neck, and maybe they lose track of time a little when Marius climbs on top of them (it’s fine), but when they finally pull away long enough to see the rest of the room, Jonny is gone. 

“Where– Jonny– he–” 

They’re still a little incoherent, and Marius winces a little. “He’s….. not so good at the afterwards. Or the sappies. I’ll go find him after I take care of you, he’ll be fine.” Lyf figures that sounds about right for Jonny. “Anyway. Are you ready to go again? Where do you want me?” 

The gleam is back in Marius’s eyes, and Lyf squirms a little under him. “I was wondering… could you, uh, eat me out? Like, while I’m still a little too sensitive?” 

Their face is burning, but Marius looks _delighted_. “I’ve been wanting to get my mouth on you all evening, that sounds perfect.” He sits up and turns his attention downward, slipping the toy gently out of Lyf’s cunt. For the third or fourth time that night, they feel empty, and Marius groans. “Look how wide you’re spread, I wish you could see this for yourself. You’re still so fucking wet, it’s fucking amazing to see. Maybe next time I’ll bring you a mirror, maybe fuck you in front of it. How does that sound?”

Lyf presses their thighs together, just a little. “It sounds fucking amazing, actually. For now, though….”

Marius gets the hint, and winks, before bending down to do his work. Lyf is able to get out, “Just– go slowly, alright?” Marius nods, and upon reconsidering his position, actually clambers backwards off the foot of the bed before grabbing Lyf by the ankles and yanking them along with him. Lyf squeaks, just a little, and then Marius’s face is bent down in between their legs, and his tongue is gently massaging their cock, and it’s half wet bliss and half intensity and half pain and if that adds up to more than a whole, it’s just because Lyf is so damn overwhelmed. They cry out, and moan, and roll their hips against Marius’s face, who in turn just keeps gently sucking and licking. Like drawing molasses up through a straw, the pleasure rises through the pain until it’s front and center, and then all at once it explodes, sweet and shocking, and Lyf is sure their heels are digging painfully into the back of Marius’s neck but it’s so good, so fucking good–

Marius stops, and Lyf whines once and falls silent. They feel utterly boneless now, as if they’ll never peel themself off of this mattress again. Marius rises from the floor and climbs on the bed again, lying down next to Lyf, and they turn on their side to face him.

“Hey,” he says, and they just close their eyes and press their forehead to his. 

“Hey,” they say back, and then, “Thank you. That was possibly the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me.” Marius looks proud of himself, and honestly a little surprised. “Yeah, my life on Midgard… wasn’t exactly the most exciting thing in the worlds. And this is the first time since getting here that someone’s really, well, pulled out all the stops for me.”

Marius smiles. “We should really do that more often, then. I wonder what other stops we could pull out.” It’s clearly meant to be a joke of some kind, some innuendo, but honestly, Lyf’s brain is kind of a pile of mush at this point, and they’re slipping rapidly towards sleep.

The next time they wake up, they’re dressed and under the covers, and both of their new toys are sitting on the bedside table, clean. They still feel a little sticky, in addition to the newfound soreness between their legs from the unusual stretch, but they feel _good_. Stretching, Lyf sees a plate on their bedside table with a sandwich on it, as well as a glass of water and a note in what they can recognize by now as Marius’s handwriting.

“Jonny’s fine, he sucked my dick. He says to tell you you’re welcome to fuck him anytime after that number we pulled on you. Get some sleep. MVR”

Lyf rolls their eyes a little, laughing, and flops back down. They aren’t hungry yet, and, they figure, they have all the time in the world now to sleep. The others will still be there when they wake up.


End file.
